


Yoga and a Pupper

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Its so pure, Maggie is such a cute bean, literally what else could anyone want, sanvers and a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: Sanvers and a puppy feat. yoga. What more could the fandom ever ask for? Pure FLUFF!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/gifts).



“I have never done yoga in my life.”

Maggie sighed, “There’s a first time for everything, Danvers.”

“Sparring is my yoga. We can spar all day in the training room.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Alex watched Maggie dig around in her closet for a bit before replying, “I only own yoga pants to run in. Or sometimes I sleep in them. They’re comfortable. You can’t even begin to imagine how many late night beer runs I’ve made in them.”

When Maggie didn’t respond, Alex continued, “And I don’t even own a yoga mat. Are those even still a thing?”

Maggie suddenly stopped digging through the closet and turned around, presenting to Alex a rolled up blue yoga mat. “It’s my old one. You can have it. That also means that now you’re out of excuses. You’ll love it. I promise. You’ll feel all whole and at peace or whatever.”

Alex scoffed and sat down to put on her rain boots. “Well I’ve never felt “all whole and at peace or whatever.’’

And even with her back turned, Alex knew that Maggie was smiling, “Like I said Danvers, there’s a first time for everything.”

___________________________

“And…back to center.”

Alex glanced at Maggie, who was just to her left. She watched her twist her way back to standing up straight and Alex wondered how in the world she managed not to pull any muscles in the process. Yoga was no joke. Alex figured that out pretty quickly. She then decided she would take fighting hostile aliens any day.

But all was worth it just to be able to sneak glances at her girl throughout. 

She’d seen Maggie out in the field. She’d seen her, gun drawn, face full of determination, eyes full of hat fire that Alex had grown to love. But this was different.

Now, she looked so calm. 

Watching Maggie, Alex wondered if she would ever feel that stress free again. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she considered herself to be calm. She was always curled into a coil with her fists clenched ready to jump into the line of fire at the first sign of danger. It was just her. It was just how she was built. It was just how she was made. But when she was with Maggie, when they were alone, she could start to feel herself slowly unraveling. Around Maggie, she didn’t have to be the invincible big sister. She didn’t have to be the indestructible special agent. She didn’t have to be the perfect daughter or the best of friend. She could just be Alex. And that was something she hoped would never fade.

“Alex.”

She glanced over, now aware that Maggie had apparently been trying to get her attention for a few seconds now, “Yeah?”

“You had that look.”

“I don’t have a look.”

At that, Maggie tiptoed up to give Alex a peck on the cheek, “No, you have a look. And might I say, it sure is a good one. Are you ready to go? It’s stopped raining out and I’m exhausted. I told you this wasn’t easy.”

Alex snaked her arm around Maggie shoulders, steering her outside the door, “Are you serious? It was fun. And easy. We could do that like ten times a day. I enjoyed watching you, while I sat on my butt.” Maggie chuckled and reached up for another kiss as they walked arm in arm down the main street of National City.

So it turns out yoga wasn’t that horrible.

__________________

They stopped for a cup of coffee at Noonan’s, and even shared an order of pot stickers, just to complete their perfect morning together. With the rain having stopped, they decided to take the long walk home because they rarely had time where they were both off of work and there was no alien invasion or something else utterly Earth shattering going on.

So they damn sure were going to make it last.

Everything was great. Everything was fine. Everything was just peachy until Alex suddenly stopped walking. 

Maggie glanced up and squinted at her girlfriend, “What’s wrong?”

Alex frowned and looped her arm into Maggie’s and led her across the street while mumbling something Maggie couldn’t quite make out.

“Alex, what is wrong?”

When she didn’t answer, Maggie spun out of her arms to see what Alex was so frantically trying to make sure she didn’t see.

Alex closed her eyes slowly, knowing what was coming next.

“ALEX.”

“Oh, God. I knew it.”

“ALEX.”

“Maggie there is literally no way.”

“ALEX.” 

“Maggie, we both work. We both have jobs. There is actually literally no possible way.”

“I just want to look.”

“That’s what everyone says.”

But, of course, Alex couldn’t say no to going look. Of course, Alex couldn’t stop Maggie from dragging her towards the storefront with a sign out that read “Pet Adoptions: Today!” Of course, when Maggie squealed when she came across a baby German Shepherd puppy that couldn’t have been more than two months old, Alex couldn’t say no to adopting it. Because “it’s like a baby police K-9 Alex!” Because, even if it killed her to admit it, the dog was cute, and Maggie with the dog extremely cute. So Alex didn’t object when Maggie wanted to name it “Megan” because with their lives, and how insane things were, life was too short not to have the little things. It was too short not to have these moments. So regardless of work or whatever came up, Alex knew then and there that she would always do everything in her power to make sure Maggie was given the world. Because God knew she deserved it. Because she was sent this beautiful woman. A woman who’s eyes lit up at the sight of a puppy. A woman who had nerves of steel. A woman who could kick a grown man’s ass in a matter of seconds. A woman who was as soft and loving as Alex could have ever imagined. So, if this was something that Maggie wanted, then Alex wanted it too. 

So when they got home that night, snuggled into bed, and the puppy hopped up and wiggled its way in between them, Alex smiled and reached over to hold Maggie’s hand in her own. This right here was something Alex wanted. She wanted it now. She wanted it forever. 

And she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra extra extra shoutout to Shannyfish for helping me kick my butt back into writing shape again. Follow her on Tumblr, @shannyfishwriter!
> 
> I had a fun time writing this. I absolutely LOVE writing Sanvers. Drop a comment! Let me know what you thought! I also take prompts, ideas, questions, whatever on my Tumblr. Follow me there! @hollywritessometimes
> 
> Thanks for the read. :)


End file.
